Park Chanyeol Kepada Byun Baekhyun
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 50 - Di bawah naungan kanopi tua di tempat pemberhentian bus, sosok Park Chanyeol memudar bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang menyapu. - Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 50**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Park Chanyeol Kepada Byun Baekhyun"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Sad/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, DramaLength : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh berusaha mencapai tempat pemberhentian bus yang sudah berada di depan mata. Air hujan yang menghalangi pandangannya serta tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan benar membuatnya beberapa kali hampir terjerungup jatuh.

Sial, pikirnya, seingatnya ia selalu menyelipkan payung lipatnya ke dalam tas sekolahnya, dan absennya kehadiran payung mungil itu di tas punggungnya hari ini menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar baginya. Ia tidak mungkin lupa akan hal-hal sepele semacam ini. Tetapi kemudian segelintir memori memasuki otaknya yang lamban, potongan-potongan kejadian Jongdae yang meminjam payungnya kemarin berputar dan membuatnya menepuk dahinya sendiri, merasa bodoh karena bisa-bisanya ia lupa akan hal tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah lega ketika akhirnya kanopi tua tempat pemberhentian bus itu akhirnya melindunginya dari terpaan air hujan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dengan bebas mengguyurnya, ia menggigil saat merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuh basah kuyupnya. Baekhyun menaruh tas punggungnya di sebelahnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada dudukan besi yang mulai berkarat, berjongkok sedikit dan meraih tali sepatunya yang kini terdapat noda hitam akibat genangan air yang tidak sengaja ia injak, mengikatnya menjadi simpul pita berantakkan.

Langit kala itu berwarna abu-abu menyebalkan, suara petir yang menggelegar tatkala membuat Baekhyun beringsut ketakutan. Ia memang sudah cukup sering menunggu bus di tempat pemberhentian ini seorang diri, dan badai selalu menjadi musuh terbesarnya dalam menunggu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, tapi setiap kali suara petir terdengar yang diikuti oleh kilat yang menyambar, sebuah memori buruk seakan melayang memasuki otaknya. Tapi apa itu, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu.

Jelas sekali, ada yang aneh disini. Baekhyun adalah seorang anak dengan ingatan yang kuat, dia bahkan bersumpah ia masih mengingat hampir semua kenangan masa kecilnya, termasuk dirinya yang menangis kuat ketika terjatuh saat memainkan permainan Bersembunyi dan Temukan saat berusia tujuh tahun bersama seorang teman yang memiliki kaki panjang, mata bulat besar dan telinga mencuat. Kalau tidak salah ingat, anak laki-laki itu bernama Kyungsoo, berusia enam bulan lebih muda darinya. Dan apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang membuatnya merasa terganggu dengan suara petir dan sambaran kilat?

Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum punya jawaban pasti akan pertanyaannya tersebut.

Dan apa yang lebih aneh lagi adalah sebuah perasaan hangat yang menyusup ke dalam rongga di dadanya, seakan memompa darahnya ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga ia bisa merasa sedikit pusing karena adrenalinnya terpacu ketika ia melihat sosok jangkung berlarian menuju ke tempatnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, _ke tempat pemberhentian bus dimana ia sedang berada_. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun menyadari sepasang telinga besar yang mencuat di kedua sisi kepala pria itu, dan ketika pria itu semakin dekat, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang bola mata bulat besar dan bibir tebal berwarna pucat.

Ketika kaki panjangnya menapak pada pelantaran tempat pemberhentian bus, ia lantas menjatuhkan dirinya pada dudukan besi yang berada di ujung satunya, mungkin memang sengaja mengambil tempat sejauh mungkin darinya. Baekhyun berpikir, semua orang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan jika mereka bertemu dengannya. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak memasukan tindakkan kecil yang dilakukan pria itu ke dalam hati meski pun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya ketika ia memikirkannya.

Bunyi detak jantungnya yang dipacu dengan sangat cepat adalah satu-satunya suara yang dapat ia dengar selain rintik hujan yang masih mengguyur. Baekhyun pikir debuman di dadanya ini tergolong sangat wajar mengingat tidak ada yang pernah menemaninya menunggu bus selama ini. Dan kehadiran pria itu jelas membuatnya gugup. Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul, Jongdae juga pernah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudahnya memecahkan suasana hening dan canggung dengan candaan dan omong kosong. Lebih seperti, ia sudah berusaha namun tetap saja akan berakhir sama setiap kalinya, gagal.

Baekhyun melirik laki-laki itu cukup lama, memperhatikan detail lekuk wajahnya dan menyimpannya baik-baik di memori otaknya. Ia yakin ia pernah melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat, tapi dia tidak dapat menyebutkan kapan dan dimana. Telinga mencuat itu tampak familiar, begitu juga kaki panjangnya yang terlindungi celana jeans kumal, bibir tebalnya yang pucat, dan mata besar itu meski ada sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda. Baekhyun menyimpulkan, mungkin ia memang pernah bertemu laki-laki itu dulu dan mungkin itu hanya pertemuan singkat saat Baekhyun mabuk atau saat ia sedang terburu-buru hingga ia tidak dapat dengan jelas fokus terhadap apa yang ada disekitarnya.

Merasa terganggu dengan lirikkannya, laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan sinar aneh dari matanya. Hari ini awan hitam menutupi hampir seluruh sinar matahari yang bersinar membuat kota kecil itu tampak seperti kota mati jika di lihat dari kaca mata luar karena gelap. Tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang bersinar di mata bulat besar itu. Dengan tidak tahu dirinya, ia semakin lekat menatap laki-laki itu, membuat objek yang ditatap merasa risih dan menukikkan alisnya yang sempurna.

Baekhyun tersadar saat suara petir lagi-lagi menggelegar. Ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak, maka dari itu ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Adrenalinnya bertambah hingga ia merasa seperti hampir mati menahan rasa pusing yang menerjangnya. Memori lain yang Baekhyun yakini tidak pernah ia lakukan melayang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat dengan irama berantakkan. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mengabur karena terlalu banyak darah yang dipompa ke otaknya. Suara decit ban karet yang bergesekan dengan aspal licin menjadi suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Baekhyun ingin sesegera mungkin pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah juga otaknya yang terus-terusan memikirkan hal aneh.

Ia bangun dan mengambil tasnya, berjalan menuju bus yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh namun memakan waktu cukup lama karena kanopi tua itu tidak benar-benar bisa melindungi seluruh trotoar itu jadi Baekhyun harus berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir. Namun karena semua pemikiran tadi, ia jadi tidak fokus dan akhirnya menginjak tali sepatunya yang diikat berantakkan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata bersiap untuk merasakan seberapa kerasnya trotoar di sana. Cukup lama hingga ia tersadar, tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah laki-laki berada di atasnya itu saat ia pertama kali membuka matanya. Rona merah muncul di permukaan pipi pucatnya yang kedinginan. Baekhyun merasa lututnya melemas dan tidak mampu untuk bangkit dari pelukan laki-laki itu. Tapi dia harus.

Baekhyun mengangkat dirinya bangun dan kembali berjalan ke dalam bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang tanpa sempat mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia juga menyadari sosok laki-laki itu ikut masuk ke dalam bus dan mengambil tempat di bangku paling belakang, sementara ia sendiri memilih untuk duduk di bangku terdepan dengan alasan kenyamanan. Ia menarik keluar ponselnya yang terlindungi tas meski tas itu sendiri sudah basah kuyup dan menghubungi ibunya karena ia mungkin akan pulang telat karena meraka mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih panjang untuk menghindari genangan air yang cukup dalam di rute yang akan mereka lewati.

Setelahnya, keheningan menenangkan menyelimuti. Suara mesin bus yang entah kenapa terdengar menenangkan membuat ia mengantuk. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca di sampingnya. Memejamkan matanya mengikuti alunan suara mesin bus yang tenang.

Jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan normal. Ia kembali memutar balik apa yang terjadi hari ini, dan tidak memungkiri kalau banyak sekali yang terjadi dan perasaan-perasaan menggelitik yang dulu pernah ia rasakan terjadi lagi. Tapi ia tidak berani membuat kesimpulan kalau itu terjadi karena laki-laki misterius tadi. Karena bagaimana pun mereka hanyalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain yang kebetulan di pertemukan di sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus kumuh.

 **-o0o-**

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh ketika ia sampai di rumah. Ibu menunggu dengan khawatir di halaman rumah dengan payung abu melindungi kepalanya dan langsung menjemputnya kala ia membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun di giring untuk langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan disuruh untuk cepat-cepat mengguyur tubuhnya yang kehujanan agar tidak terkena demam. Sementara itu, ibu langsung turun dan menyiapkan sup hangat untuk putra bungsunya itu.

Ia tidak lagi terkejut ketika menemukan sepasang baju hangat dan celana bahan tebal terlipat rapih di atas tempat tidurnya beserta sup dengan uap mengepul dan susu hangat yang ada di nakas sebelah ranjang. Ibunya memang seperti itu. Semua tindakkan yang beliau lakukan mungkin memang tindakkan yang akan dilakukan oleh semua ibu di seluruh dunia. Tapi ketika itu datang kepada Baekhyun, ibu selalu bertindak berlebihan dan melakukan semuanya untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun menarik baju hangatnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan lalu duduk untuk memakai celana panjangnya. Ketika selesai, ia dengan cepat melahap supnya dan meneguk susu hangatnya karena ia benar-benar merasa sangat lapar. Matanya sudah terasa sangat berat tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Tugas sejarahnya yang harus ia kumpulkan besok belum sempat ia kerjakan karena banyak sekali kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ia berjalan ke meja tempat dimana ia menaruh tasnya dan menarik tas itu ke atas meja belajarnya. Sebuah kertas terjatuh begitu saja ketika ia menarik keluar buku sejarahnya. Alisnya menukik tajam. Penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis di lembaran kertas itu karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah menyobek bukunya. Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit untuk meraih lembaran kertas itu dan membukanya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin kertas basah itu robek.

Baekhyun mengernyit berusaha memahami tulisan yang ada. Jujur, mungkin karena kertasnya sudah basah dan kemudian mengering lagi, kertas itu jadi agak sedikit keriting dan tulisan yang ada juga jadi sedikit mengabur. Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan bagian atas surat tersebut karena tulisannya sudah sangat parah, hampir tidak bisa terbaca. Namun, goresan bolpoin biru di bawahnya masih terbaca walau nyaris membuat matanya minus.

Baekhyun meraba kertas itu, merasakan kertas basah itu di permukaan telapak tangannya sembari berpikir ulang siapa orang yang kiranya cukup gila untuk mengirimkannya pesan semacam ini. Sebuah bel tanda peringatan imajinatif berbunyi keras dan nama Jongdae hadir di urutan paling atas daftarnya.

Baekhyun mengerang dan hampir meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah tapi kemudian matanya menangkap lunturan tinta bolpoin itu tidak berakhir disana. Ia membalik kertas yang ia pegang dan menemukan sederet kalimat yang ditulis dengan rapih namun hampir tidak terbaca karena terkena guyuran air hujan, sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

Keningnya berkerut, alisnya seakan hampir menyatu saat membaca sebaris kalimat yang kira-kira berbunyi seperti: **Jangan lupakan aku, Baekhyun.**

Heran. Jika benar Jongdae yang melakukan hal konyol ini, maka Baekhyun tidak akan segan-segan mendamprat pria berwajah kotak itu esok hari. Temannya itu memang senang sekali berbuat usil, tapi Baekhyun merasa Jongdae sudah kelewat batas kali ini, ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat pria itu mengiriminya surat _ini_.

 **-o0o-**

Hari-hari berikutnya, sosok pria yang sama, dengan kaki panjangnya yang kurus, telinga mencuat yang sama, mata bulat besar dan bibir tebal berwarna pucat yang sama kembali menemaninya menunggu bus.

Ia membawa serta payung kuningnya yang mungil dan jaket merah yang mencolok karena hari ini hujan lagi-lagi mengguyur kota kecil itu. Sebuah perasaan menggelitik hadir ketika ia menemui sosok jangkung itu berada di sana, masih duduk di sisi yang sama dan memasang ekspresi datar yang sama. Tidak memungkiri kalau ia merasa senang dengan kehadirannya di sana, meski rasa gugup lebih mendominasi. Simpulan sepihaknya tentang surat-surat yang masih terus berdatangan itu di tulis oleh laki-laki jangkung ini lebih membuatnya gugup.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk di sisi _nya_ karena tidak mau laki-laki itu merasa terganggu jika ia mengambil jarak yang cukup dekat. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sampingnya dan menatap pada jalanan yang berlubang sambil terus berusaha untuk tidak menjulurkan lehernya dan melirik pada laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah bangunan kecil berdiri membelakangi tempat pemberhentian bus ini, terlihat seperti bangunan sekolah dasar yang ditinggalkan dengan banyak coretan khas anak-anak; juga dua buah gedung perkantoran tua yang mungkin juga sudah ditinggalkan mengapit tempat ini. Selebihnya, bangunan rumah warga sekitar dengan dinding-dinding yang tersusun dari batu bata merah berselimutkan lumut cukup tebal terlihat lebih mendominasi. Baekhyun juga baru tahu kalau disana ternyata juga ada beberapa tiang listrik yang berdiri kokoh setiap dua puluh langkah.

Semua hal terasa asing ketika ia pertama kali bertemu laki-laki jangkung itu. Ia tidak lagi mengenali dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu. Rasanya aneh saat melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di tempat pemberhentian bus yang biasanya sangat sepi, bahkan hampir tidak pernah ada yang datang. Namun sekarang, setiap kali ia melihat ke arah tempat pemberhentian bus itu, ada laki-laki jangkung itu disana, duduk di tepi yang sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dengan sebuah tas biru tersampir di pundak lebarnya.

Baekhyun tidak lagi heran ketika ia tersenyum saat mendapati laki-laki jangkung itu, masih menunggu bus di tempat yang sama. Tapi hari ini Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sebuket rangkaian bunga mawar merah dan Baby's Breath yang berada di tangan pria itu membuat kedua alisnya menukik tajam. Untuk apa laki-laki itu membawa buket bunga?

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin kelepasan menyuarakan rasa kecewanya saat bus datang dan laki-laki itu naik. Itu bukan bus yang biasa mereka naiki bersama. Keheningan menyelimuti saat ia lagi-lagi sendirian di tempat itu. Tidak ada lagi sosok jangkung di sisi lain dudukan besi berkarat itu. Ada apa ini? Perasaan aneh macam apa yang saat ini menyergap hatinya? Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan suara petir dan sambaran kilat yang biasanya akan dengan mudah mengganggunya. Karena saat ini, sebuah perasaan menggelitik hadir dan terasa lebih mengganggunya.

 **-o0o-**

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak benar-benar bisa Baekhyun mengerti. Salah satunya mungkin adalah kebiasaan ibunya yang suka pergi di pagi-pagi buta setiap akhir pekan. Hal itu sempat membuatnya khawatir untuk sesaat karena ibu selalu tercium seperti bau rumah sakit saat beliau pulang. Baekbum juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal hal tersebut walau Baekhyun tahu Baekbum pasti mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, yang mana membuat ini menjadi semakin membingungkan.

Baekhyun berencana untuk bertanya kemana ibunya pergi, dan merasa kalau besok sepertinya menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk memaksa beliau memberitahunya. Jadi Baekhyun mengaktifkan alarm di ponselnya lebih awal dari biasanya sehingga besok pagi ia akan bangun lebih cepat untuk bertanya sebelum ibu menghilang.

Tapi kenyataannya, hari itu tidak pernah datang. Baekhyun tidak jadi bertanya pagi itu karena ibu terlihat tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Mungkin, jika Baekhyun bisa berpikir lebih positif mengenai keadaan ini, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa beliau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk pergi kemana-mana hari ini. Meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuinya siang dan malam. Apa mungkin seseorang yang ibu temui sudah sembuh? Jika iya, itu adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat baik meski masih ada sedikit perasaan mengganjal yang membuatnya sesak.

Hari itu, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya lebih awal saat makan siang tanpa menyadari tatapan ibu yang terarah kepadanya. Ia merangkak menaiki ranjangnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Berpikir kembali apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan di waktu luang seperti ini. Tapi wajah laki-laki misterius itu malah terngiang kembali dan membuatnya harus memejamkan matanya agar potongan-potongan ingatan itu terlihat semakin jelas, tanpa sadar ia jatuh tertidur sembari membayangkan sesuatu yang indah.

 **-o0o-**

Ibu benar-benar tidak pergi selama beberapa pekan terakhir. Beliau lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di kebun belakang, merawat bunga-bunga yang mengeluarkan bau manis. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun ingin tahu kemana tujuan ibunya pergi saat akhir pekan tempo hari. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekbum dan menanyainya.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu kemana perginya ibu setiap akhir pekan? Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pergi?" Ia langsung bertanya saat ia duduk di karpet bulu halus yang ada di kamar Baekbum. Hyung nya itu tampak terkejut sesaat namun ekspresi tegangnya kembali normal ketika ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tersebut dengan tenang. "Kenapa tidak kau tanya sendiri, hm?"

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk bertanya, namun sepertinya ibu tampak menghindariku beberapa hari ini."

Sebuah senyum lirih terpeta di wajah Baekbum yang tidak Baekhyun sadari. "Coba kau tanya lagi. Mungkin ibu akan menyerah dan memberitahumu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang perlu aku ikutcampuri."

Mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya yang semakin besar, Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan lalu pergi dari kamar Baekbum dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi tidak menyadari tatapan bersalah yang Baekbum tujukan kepadanya.

 **-o0o-**

Akhir pekan lainnya, saat Baekhyun sudah mulai melupakan persoalan yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati, ibu datang menghampirinya, beliau sudah berpakaian dengan rapih dan tampak sudah berdandan. Alisnya menukik tajam dan keningnya berkerut dalam. Ia menahan rasa syoknya saat ibu mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkinkah ibu akan mengajaknya ke _tempat_ yang ia kunjungi tempo hari?

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia bangkit dan meraih handuknya lalu memasuki kamar mandi dan keluar lima belas menit kemudian dengan rambut yang basah. Secepat mungkin ia mengganti pakaian dan melesat turun menemui ibu di lantai bawah. Ia tidak terkejut saat melihat tatapan Baekbum. Mungkin Baekbum lah yang memberitahu ibu akan hal ini.

"Sudah siap?" Kata Baekbum sembari menggoyangkan kunci mobil di genggamannya, membuat suara gemerincing. Mereka buru-buru memasuki mobil dengan Baekbum yang menyupir, khusus untuk hari ini. Ia juga tidak terkejut saat Baekbum tahu dengan jelas kemana rute mereka kali ini tanpa ada komando dari ibu.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun terus-terusan menatap keluar jendela mobil. Tampaknya pemandangan di luar lebih menarik atensinya ketimbang ucapan konyol yang Baekbum utarakan dan membuat ibu terkikik geli. Ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang aneh saat mereka tiba dan ibu menyeretnya masuk sementara Baekbum berbalik untuk memarkirkan mobil.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang di penuhi orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang dengan panik. Bau rumah sakit yang menyengat hampir-hampir membuatnya memuntahkan sarapan yang ia santap beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tidak ia pedulikan saat mereka berhenti di depan satu pintu bernomorkan **2711**. Ada sebuah kaca kecil berwarna transparan di sana, membuat siapa saja dengan leluasa mengintip situasi di dalam. Baekhyun dengan lancang menjulurkan lehernya dan mengintip, mendapati seorang wanita tua dan figur seorang laki-laki tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Ibu menatapnya sesaat sebelum merapihkan tatanan bajunya dan mengulas senyum kearahnya. Baekhyun memutuskan tidak ikut masuk dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggu koridor tersebut karena suatu alasan yang ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

Sesudah bayangan ibu menghilang dari balik pintu, Baekhyun mengambil tempat dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana, menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap kosong tanaman menjalar yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Baekhyun melonjak kaget dan menjerit tertahan saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah menyeringai Baekbum disana.

Baekhyun mencebik dan memaki tingkah kekanakkan Baekbum yang satu itu, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran laki-laki yang lebih tua. Ketika akhirnya Baekhyun diam, Baekbum mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak surai halus Baekhyun. "Sudah marah-marahnya?" Ia berkata dengan nada geli dan tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak ikut masuk, hm?"

"Hanya tidak ingin. Aku tidak mau mengurusi urusan orang dewasa." Jawabnya seadanya.

Mata Baekbum melebar dan tawanya pecah, meski entah kenapa, Baekhyun dapat mendengar ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tawa anak itu. "Bukankah beberapa minggu ini kau sangat penasaran sampai-sampai tidak cukup tidur? Kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba kau menolak untuk mencari tahu hal apa yang membuatmu penasaran, eum?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak ingin masuk untuk mengetahui alasan atas keingintahuannya. Ia kembali menatap tanaman menjalar tadi sembari memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekbum di dalam hati. Mungkin, ia memang belum benar-benar mengerti dirinya sendiri.

 **-o0o-**

Pergi ke rumah sakit yang sama dan menghampiri kamar yang sama seakan sudah menjadi rutinitas Baekhyun selain pergi ke kampus. Terkadang mereka hanya pergi berdua karena Baekbum punya urusan yang lebih penting yang harus ia kerjakan. Jadi seringkali mereka memutuskan untuk naik taksi atau angkutan umum lain.

Ibu sering mampir ke toko bunga yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit. Membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah dan Baby's Breath. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada laki-laki jangkung yang ia temui tempo hari di tempat pemberhentian bus, dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu sudah tidak lagi menunggu bus disana sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

Hari Sabtu ini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lain, Baekhyun terbangun karena nada dering ponselnya. Hanya saja saat itu matahari seakan enggan untuk memberikan sinarnya kepada bumi, burung-burung berhenti berkicau dan angin bertiup kencang. Kemungkinan besar badai akan tiba.

Suara ketukan pintu berulang terdengar dan sebuah kepala menyembul dari celah pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, menampilkan Baekbum dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan air liur yang sudah mengering.

Dia mungkin akan menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah. Baekbum memang menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan bersiap, tapi tujuan mereka kali ini bukanlah rumah sakit. Jadi ia bergegas mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi, membasuh tubuh letihnya dengan air yang terasa sangat dingin.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergemuruh selama ia mandi, seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan terasa sangat salah. Tapi ia menyingkirkan pemikiran konyolnya itu jauh-jauh, membungkus dirinya dengan selembar handuk lembut dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi hari ini, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja, begitu pula hari-hari yang lain.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, menggunakan lima belas menit waktu berpakaiannya untuk mematut bayangan dirinya pada cermin besar yang tergantung di sisi ruangan. Tubuh berbalut handuk mandi dan rambut yang masih basah, Baekhyun terlihat sangat berantakkan, terlebih dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan tidur yang layak? Baekhyun sendiri tidak ingat. Lebih seperti, ia tidak mau mengingatnya. Setelah hari terakhir ia duduk di tempat pemberhentian bus yang biasa, dan setelah menunggu dua jam lamanya, ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok laki-laki jangkung yang misterius itu dimana-mana, sebuah perasaan menggelitik yang pernah hadir kini ia rasakan lagi. Perasaan takut kehilangan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai sastra, metafora dan hiperbola terutama, dan novel roman picisan atau film-film remaja yang bercerita tentang lika-liku percintaan. Ia hanya mencoba untuk bersikap realistis dengan tidak mengkait-kaitkan kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami dengan novel-novel itu. Atau menambahkan kata-kata kiasan yang memiliki arti berlebihan untuk mendeskripsikan hidupnya yang payah. Baekhyun hanyalah Baekhyun yang hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin merasa takut akan kehilangan laki-laki misterius yang ia temui tempo hari di tempat pemberhentian bus. Nyaris mustahil.

Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun akui ia merindukan sebuah perasaan yang hanya bisa ia rasakan saat bersama laki-laki itu. Keheningan mencekam yang terasa aneh namun menyenangkan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam memori-memori laki-laki itu yang hanya duduk diam di sisi lain dudukan besi tempat pemberhentian bus. Dan wangi parfum yang terasa familiar di penciumannya saat angin berhembus dan menerbangkan aroma maskulin itu.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya mulai gila. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berfantasi dan terus-terusan menggunakan kalimat-kalimat hiperbola yang mungkin akan membuatnya memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya saat itu juga. Jadi saat suara ibu yang berteriak dari bawah menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap, Baekhyun terlonjak dan mengambil pakaian yang sudah disiapkan dan memakainya. Mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya akan sepasang kemeja hitam yang sudah dilipat dengan rapih. Setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya dan memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi, ia menarik ponsel serta dompetnya dan langsung turun menghampiri ibu yang menunggunya.

Baekbum menyempatkan diri menyupiri mereka di tengah-tengah sibuknya pekerjaannya. Ia juga menyadari pakaian mereka yang serba hitam serta buket bunga yang lebih banyak yang ibu beli. Mereka sampai tidak lama kemudian, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saja saat Baekbum memberitahukannya dimana mereka sekarang.

Rumah duka. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa itu rumah duka dan untuk apa mereka kemari, juga kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam begini. Rangkaian bunga bertuliskan sederet kalimat turut berduka cita memenuhi pelataran rumah duka tersebut.

Ia menoleh ke arah ibu dan Baekbum yang sama-sama tengah menghela nafas dalam. "Kenapa kita di sini, bu? Siapa yang meninggal?"

Ibu tidak menjawab. Beliau menatap Baekbum lama, terpancar aura kesedihan dari dua mata tuanya. Mereka seakan berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mereka, yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. "Bu?"

Sebuah senyuman lirih adalah satu-satunya jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Mereka turun dari mobil dan membawa serta beberapa buket bunya yang sudah ibu beli, masuk ke dalam gedung yang terasa seperti neraka bagi Baekhyun yang masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

 **-o0o-**

Ruangan berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran kuno itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun selama berada di ruangan itu. Ibu tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang sambil sesekali menepuk bahunya dan membisikkan kata-kata menyemangati. Namanya yang disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan dua orang dewasa itu juga tidak luput dari pendengarannya. Sementara itu Baekbum sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun untuk saat ini. Ia kembali menyimpulkan bahwa salah satu kerabat mereka meninggal.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ibu selesai berbincang dan mereka kembali di giring menuju ruangan lain yang terlihat lebih luas. Dari luar, Baekhyun dapat mencium wangi harum makanan yang menguar. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu, di sambut dengan wajah sedih seorang wanita yang terduduk di depan sebuah peti mati.

Alis Baekhyun menukik saat melihatnya. Sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kayu pohon Pinus itu terlihat gagah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan detail ukiran-ukiran buatan tangan yang memperindahnya. Baekhyun juga tidak melupakan karangan bunga yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan peti tersebut tapi mengernyit saat melihat foto di dalam figura yang. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tapi ia merasa dadanya seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata.

Ia masih tetap diam saja saat ibu mengajaknya untuk berdoa sejenak di depan peti mati tersebut. Kemudian, sesuatu hal terjadi di luar dugaannya. Wanita tua yang tadi berbincang dengan ibunya tersedu dengan suara yang membuat hatinya teriris saat mendengarnya. Beberapa orang dewasa lain datang dan menghampiri wanita itu, menenangkannya.

Baekhyun melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Wanita yang masih histeris itu di bawa keluar ruangan. Baekhyun kembali menatap ibu dan Baekbum. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Baekbum mendesah, menatap lekat-lekat lantai kayu di bawahnya yang telihat lebih menarik ketimbang wajah adiknya sendiri. Ibu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara tercekat. "Kurasa memang sudah saatnya kau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sayang," Suara lirih itu terdengar setelah jeda beberapa detik yang terasa membunuh. Baekhyun mencoba menajamkan telinganya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. "Aku tahu, ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi kau harus tahu, ibu melakukan hal ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak lagi yakin ingin mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya mengenai apa yang terjadi selama selama ini berkaitan dengan surat misterius yang diterimanya tempo hari ketika ia menatap dalam kedua bola hazel itu. Ia yakin sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi.

Saraf-saraf wajahnya kaku, ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan reaksi seperti apa. Lututnya melemas saat mendengar penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi disini. Baekhyun beberapa kali mendengar nama Chanyeol disebutkan. Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya. Apa yang tengah terjadi di sini sebenarnya? Dan, siapa itu Park Chanyeol?

Ia menoleh dan mendapati peti mati itu masih berada di posisinya semula. Baekhyun menduga Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sekarang tengah damai tertidur di dalam peti mati tersebut dan tercengang ketika ia mendekati peti mati tersebut, tubuh seorang laki-laki jangkung terbaring kaku di sana, tubuh tegapnya berbalutkan kemeja hitam mengkilap yang terlihat sangat mahal. Meski pun tubuhnya sudah membujur kaku dan semua saraf di tubuhnya telah mati, Baekhyun dapat melihat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Park Chanyeol. Inikah sosok laki-laki yang selama ini menemaninya menunggu bus kala hujan? Laki-laki yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di sisi lain dari kursi panjang di tempat pemberhentian bus? Sosok yang selama ini mengiriminya surat misterius dan menghantui setiap mimpinya? Benarkah seseorang yang tengah berbaring kaku ini adalah Park Chanyeol?

Sesuatu dari dalam diri Baekhyun seolah ingin berteriak saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Chanyeol saat itu. Ia ingin berteriak, mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada semua orang yang ada di sana lalu membangunkan Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya, di dalam peti mati. Ia tidak mengerti dengan semua karangan bunga berucapkan kata turut berduka cita yang terus berdatangan, dan semua orang yang datang ke sini hari ini mengenakan busana hitam dan ucapan bela sungkawa yang mereka ucapkan dengan sia-sia. Tidak ada yang meninggal hari ini. Tidakkah mereka mengerti?

Berjuta kata tidak berputar di dalam otaknya seperti sebuah kaset tua yang telah kusut. Tenggorokkannya serasa dihimpit oleh bongkahan batu besar. Teriakkan ibu dan Baekbum tidak lagi ia dengarkan.

Sialan Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, siapa kau ini?

Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru dengan mata memerah, tapi jalannya terhambat saat sebuah lengan kurus menghadangnya. Baekhyun mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan iris obsidian pekat yang terasa sangat familiar. Dan senyum lebar serta kedua telinga mencuat di kedua sisi wajah.

Lengan kurus itu terjulur, selembar kertas putih mungil yang terlipat dengan rapih disodorkannya tepat ke depan wajahnya. Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu meraih kertas itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku menemukan buku harian ini ketika sedang berusaha menyingkirkan semua kenanganku tentangnya," kata wanita itu dengan nada sinis, meski begitu, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara tercekat dalam ucapannya. "aku tidak tahu kalau dia mencintaimu sebegitu besarnya sampai rela menjadi tamengmu. Menyedihkan sekali, kan?"

Wanita itu pergi dan meninggalkan buku harian bersampul coklat itu. Ia kembali menatap ibu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Otaknya mungkin berasap karena ia berusaha terlalu keras untuk menyatukan kepingan puzzle ini. Dan tiba-tiba potongan demi potongan memori itu seakan menjadi jelas. Park Chanyeol, surat, dan hujan.

"Tidak apa, sayang, kami mengerti. Ini pasti berat untukmu karena ditinggal seseorang yang kau cintai. Tak apa, menangislah.." Ibu datang untuk menepuk punggungnya halus dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun bisa mencium wangi parfum kesukaan ibu dari jarak sedekat ini; dan detak jantungnya yang menenangkan.

Baekhyun berkedip sekali, air matanya mengalir, untuk yang terakhir kali menatap peti mati di hadapannya. "Kenapa ibu tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

Air matanya tumpah. Peti mati itu akhirnya diangkat untuk dimasukkan dengan berhati-hati ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Dia tidak pernah tau siapa itu Chanyeol, seseorang yang mungkin pernah berbagi arti cinta bersamanya; mungkin ia pernah, tapi ingatannya seakan melayang bersama mobil yang menembus jalan padat kota Seoul dan membawa peti mati pria itu. Dia tidak ada di sisi pria itu saat ia menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirnya terbaring koma di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan berbagai macam alat menempel sebagai tumpuan hidupnya.

 **-o0o-**

Baekhyun berlari kerumah dengan kaki telanjang dan tubuh basah kuyup karena lagi-lagi hujan mengguyur, tapi kali ini ia tidak merasa takut akan bunyi petir yang menggelegar dan sambaran kilat. Sebelah tangannya meremas kuat sebuah buku harian yang diberikan oleh seorang wanita berwajah mirip dengan pria jangkung yang ia temui beberapa akhir belakangan, tapi ia yakin wajah tampan itu tidak akan pernah melukiskan ekspresi sedih seperti itu. Tidak.

Sesampainya di rumah, tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah, ia mendobrak pintu dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia benci. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya saat ia kembali membuka tumpukan surat yang telah lama ia timbun sampai akhirnya terlupakan. Beberapa kertasnya sudah berwarna kekuningan.

Ia menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk membaca ulang semua kertas yang ada dan memeriksa laci meja belajarnya ketika tumpukan kertas dalam boks sudah habis ia baca. Matanya menangkap tempat sampah yang berdiri di sebelah meja belajarnya saat ia berniat memanjat untuk meraih sudut tertinggi lemari buku raksasanya. Semua hal bahkan sampah sekali pun sangat penting baginya untuk saat ini, segala sesuatu hal yang dapat mengingatkannya pada sosok lelaki misterius yang beberapa akhir pekan ini terus menemaninya menunggu bus.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membongkar tempat sampah itu, membuat isinya berhamburan ke segala arah. Dan mendapati banyak surat yang sama yang ia ingat tidak pernah berada di sana sebelumnya. Jadi, selama ini yang menulis surat dan yang diam-diam menaruh suratnya di lembaran bukunya adalah dirinya sendiri? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak benar-benar terjadi, kan?

Baekhyun berlarian menuruni anak tangga dengan suara yang gaduh. Ibu dan Baekbum yang sudah pulang itu sontak terkaget saat pintu ruang keluarga tempat mereka berada saat itu dibanting dengan keras. Wajah Baekhyun yang selama ini terlihat selalu mengulas senyum manis kini tergantikan oleh raut menyedihkan, dengan tetesan likuid bening yang menggantung di sudut matanya.

Ia melemparkan lembaran kertas yang di bawahnya turun, membuat kertas-kertas itu melayang dan berserakan di lantai rumah. "Anak laki-laki yang kuajak bermain waktu usiaku tujuh tahun, itu bukan Kyungsoo, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. "Album foto yang ibu buang waktu itu, berisi foto-fotoku bersama Chanyeol, iya kan? Dan juga, seorang teman yang selalu ibu jenguk setiap akhir pekan, itu juga Chanyeol, benar?"

Ibu menatapnya sedih, tapi tidak menjawab, hal yang sama terjadi pada Baekbum yang hanya menatap adik kecilnya yang tampak sangat hancur. "Kenapa ibu tidak pernah memberitahuku selama ini? Kenapa bu!"

Keheningan ini membuat Baekhyun muak. Ia kembali berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Suara tangisan ibu dapat dengan jelas ia dengar.

Baekhyun kemudian mendekati buku harian yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja belajarnya. Menekuni satu persatu kata yang dituliskan di sana. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada halaman terakhir. Halaman yang membuat air matanya mengering hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa menangis lagi seumur hidup.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia meraba halaman itu, merasakan lekukan-lekukan tempat Chanyeol menekankan bolpoinnya begitu kuat sampai kertasnya nyaris robek.

 **Park Chanyeol kepada Byun Baekhyun**

Air matanya mengalir deras saat ia mengenali dengan jelas tulisan tangan ini. Tulisan Chanyeol _nya_.

 **Byun Baekhyun aku mencintaimu.**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
